Central Microscopy Research Facility Microscopy remains central to both laboratory and clinical cancer research. The principal goal of the Central Microscopy Research Facility (CMRF) is to provide services and instruction to HCCC investigators interested in using microscopy technology for cancer research. The CMRF provides technical assistance for labor intensive techniques and ready access to highly specialized and expensive equipment. Specific services available to HCCC investigators include expertise related to tissue preparation, fixation and staining for 1) Light microscopy 2) Histochemical and fluorescence microscopy 3) Confocal, multiphoton or electron microscopy 4) In situ hybridization The CMRF provides consultation and assistance to HCCC investigators in the development and application of new and specialized morphological methods relevant to cancer research. The CMRF is among the most extensively used shared research facilities and is utilized by a broad spectrum of HCCC members.